


The Gift

by littlemaple



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Christmas Presents, Domestic Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemaple/pseuds/littlemaple
Summary: Since they couldn't spend Christmas together, Arthur and Alfred exchange gifts during New Year's Eve. And Arthur has just the perfect gift for his boyfriend.





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some December fluff. It was written for the UKUS 2018 calendar, which you can check out at ukusonly.tumblr.com!! Hope yall like this. Please let me kow what you think! ;D

It was December 31, almost midnight. It was snowing heavily and the wind was throwing snowflakes against the window, the flakes sticking to the glass and giving the room an even more wintery look. There was a huge Christmas tree in it, adorned with dozens of Santas and snowflakes and angels and reindeers all around it, not to mention the colorful lights blinking lazily. Below the tree there were a few neatly wrapped gifts, and a Christmas carol played quietly in the background.

Arthur and Alfred were sitting on the floor by the tree. Alfred had just came back from the kitchen with two eggnog mugs, and they were drinking and humming to the song. Arthur eyed his boyfriend as he lazily rocked his body to the sides as he sang. Alfred was a really gorgeous man, and Arthur’s chest felt warm to know they were together, had been together for two years. Alfred was so sweet with his easy smile, his boyish features…

“What you looking at?” Alfred asked with raised eyebrows and slightly pink cheeks.

“Nothing.” Arthur shrugged.

“Huh. By the way… I’m sorry again we couldn’t spend Christmas together this year. One of the nurses got sick, and somebody had to cover her, so I…” Alfred started, but Arthur was quick to move closer and hold his hand.

“It’s okay, Al. Really. Besides, now we can celebrate Christmas _and_ New Year’s Eve together. Which is great because we met at that New Year’s eve party, remember?” he smiled, and so did Alfred.

“Yeah, that was really cool. I can’t believe it’s been two years already, time really flies when you’re having fun.” he chuckled and Arthur lightly punched his arm.

“Okay, let’s exchange our gifts before midnight, I’m curious to see what you got me!” Alfred said excitedly. Arthur found it cute, the way he behaved almost like a child when it came to Christmas. He was actually surprised Alfred managed to hold on for so long before opening his gifts. “Let me start!” Alfred continued, taking a gift and handing it to Arthur, “Here’s your first gift. Open it, open it!” he ordered, bouncing his body up and down.

Arthur rolled his eyes, a warm smile on his lips, and he unwrapped his gift. It was…

“A dress shirt.” he said, bushy eyebrows furrowed, “A… pineapple… _pizza_ … pattern… dress shirt…”

Alfred laughed loudly,

“I was looking for a troll gift for Matt, and I saw this and man… do you remember our first date? When we went out for pizza, and you ordered pineapple, and you thought I was gonna judge you so you yelled at me before I could say I liked it too? I _had_ to get you this shirt.”

“Al, _where_ am I gonna wear this?” he said with a hidden smile,

“Wear it to school! I’m sure your students will love it!”

“Shut up, you nerd, there’s no way I’ll wear this outside your apartment.” Arthur rolled his eyes, and then threw the shirt at Alfred when he smirked. “My gift now!” he said, handing a package to Alfred, who opened it eagerly.

“It’s an ugly sweater!” he yelled happily, “Oh my gosh, it’s so ugly… I love it.” he smiled to Arthur, his eyes sparkling that way only his eyes did, the way that made Arthur’s heart race and his mind think how much in love he was.

Alfred quickly put on the sweater, green and red with a Santa in the middle, riding a pink unicorn. It looked a bit weird on top of Alfred’s pink and white lamp pajamas, but still adorable.

“You better love it, I did it myself.” Arthur crossed his arms proudly.

“I do! It’s so ugly. You did an amazing job.” Alfred laughed, taking a second gift and carefully handing it to Arthur, “There you go! Second and last one!”

Arthur scoffed and unwrapped his second gift. It was a mug, a plain white mug with " _Personalized Mugs with photo or logo_ " written in it. Arthur laughed really loud at that. Inside the mug there was a dark blue tie, which made Arthur coo and lean forward to pinch Alfred’s cheek and peck his lips with his own.

“You are such a dork, do you know that?”

“I do, actually.”

“Dork. Can you get me some more eggnog, please?” Arthur asked, and although Alfred sighed and rolled his eyes, he took Arthur’s mug and got up to the kitchen.

Arthur sighed to himself and took a small box from his pocket, biting his lips as he opened it, revealing a shiny gold ring.

He gulped and got to one knee, holding the small box with both his hands.

“There you go, Artie…” Alfred was saying as he walked back to the living room, but he stopped halfway, eyes wide and mug in hand. His puffy cheeks were completely red. “Artie…”

“Alfred.” Arthur said, his heart beating so fast he thought it might explode, “W-would… Do you want to marry me? I know we’ve been dating for two years, but…” he looked down and then back to Alfred, whose eyes were watery now, “But I love you so much, and I…”

“Yes,” Alfred said quietly, and then he left the mug by the coffee table and got down to his knees as well, in front of Arthur, and held his shoulders. He nodded, “Yes. Yes.” he repeated, crying now, and then he hugged Arthur tightly, “I love you too.”

Arthur kissed his neck and then pressed his forehead against Alfred’s, their eyes meeting, they both watery. He carefully placed the ring on Alfred’s finger, then kissed his hand.

Somewhere nearby fireworks could be heard. It was the beginning of a new year, the beginning of the rest of their lives together.  


End file.
